Kissing Experiment
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2019
Summary: Slightly AU. 2017 movieverse. Jason/Trini one shot. Trini have never kissed anyone; let alone a boy. However, after spending some one on one time with Jason in her bedroom, she asked him for a favor. Lucky for her, he agrees. Please R&R!


**Title: Kissing Experiment**

 **Characters/Pairings: Jason/Trini; mentions of Jason/Kimberly**

 **Rating: Strong PG-13**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal. I'm not looking to make a profit off of writing this story, so don't waste my time.**

 **Settings/Classifications: One Shot, Romance, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Some Humor, Some Minor Language**

 **Spoilers/Notes: Slightly AU, 2017 movie universe. Trini is 100% straight. Her last name is Ramirez for the sake of this story.**

 **Summary: Trini have never kissed anyone, let alone a boy. However, after spending some one on one time with Jason, she asked him for a favor. And, lucky for her, he agrees.**

 **Author's Note: So, to be perfectly honest, I haven't seen the Power Rangers movie yet, so I don't have any idea how to write the OG characters in modern times. And, with** ** _At Every Turn_** **still in progress, I decided to take a little break from that to write this one shot. Oh, and because Kwan isn't Trini's last name in the movie (and I don't know what her last name is, at all), I decided to give her the last name Ramirez for the sake of this story, unless I'm wrong. As I mentioned before, I haven't seen the movie, so I don't know exactly what's going on, so consider this an AU. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Ramirez Residence_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _April 8th, 2017_

Trinity Jade Ramirez, or Trini, as she likes to be called, sat in her darkened bedroom, listening to some death metal and laying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The 16-year-old freshman, who was still adjusting to her new environment and even adjusting to being a power ranger, was feeling something she hadn't felt since she moved from Houston, Texas: happiness.

For the first time in her life, she was happy. Happy that she has a group of friends with similar experiences of living in a new town and happy that she's no longer an outcast. Truth be told, the only reason why she moved is because her father got a huge promotion at his job and the move was mandatory for the Ramirez family in order for him to take that promotion. Trini had to say goodbye to her friends, her immediate family, the school she attended previously and even the boy she started to like as well.

Since moving to Angel Grove, California, the gorgeous Mexican American young woman did have trouble adjusting to a new environment when she first started school. She felt like an outcast; feeling isolated at times, not wanting to make new friends and keeping to herself in order to make it through the day. However, that began to change when she ended up in detention for punching a bully in her nose for bothering her, even after she was pushed against the lockers and even warned the female bully to leave her alone. When she didn't, her Hispanic temper let loose and ended up breaking the girl's nose in two different places.

However, Trini's life changed for the better when she befriended a group of outcasts and, like her, who would later become known as the power rangers.

There was Kimberly, a former cheerleader, who was kicked out of the squad and ridiculed for kissing the captain of the football team after being dumped by her boyfriend. There was Billy, a smart kid who's on the spectrum of Autism and felt alone in his home. There's Zack, a bad boy who had a penchant of getting into trouble with the law quite a bit. And, finally, there's Jason, a former football star who got into a car accident and wrecked his knee, ending his chance of going pro. He also got into some trouble with the law and is now sporting an ankle bracelet in order to avoid going to jail.

It was then that she felt a bond and connection with them like no other.

Trini adjusted living in a new city after a while. She felt more at ease and more comfortable living in Angel Grove, and, more importantly, she was happier than she's ever been because she has friends who loved and accepted her as she is.

As she continued laying in her bed and listening to some more music, a knock on her window jolted her out of her trance. She reached over and turned the radio down, then she sat up on the bed and was shocked to find Jason peering through the window; waving at her. Shaking her head in disbelief and laughing softly, she climbed out of bed and headed towards the window, then she opened it and placed her finger against her mouth, motioning him to be quiet as he climbed through and landed on her bedroom floor with a soft 'thud'.

"You, sir, are seriously crazy for climbing in my bedroom. Just what are you doing?" Trini laughed softly as she reached down and helped him up on his feet.

Jason dusted himself off with his hands and looked at her with a smile on his face. "I was bored, so I decided to come see you."

"What about Zack? Or Billy? Or Kimberly? Seems to me you two have gotten a little cozy," she quipped as they sat down on her bed.

"Maybe, but I decided to come see you. What were you doing, by the way?" he asked, looking curious and sheepish at the mention of the pink ranger's name.

"Nothing, really. I was just listening to some music and laying in my bed. Why did you come to see me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"To be honest, ever since we became power rangers, I found myself being drawn closer to you. I'm sure at your last school, you had the boys flocking at you all the time," he said, looking a little bit sheepish.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. I pretty much kept to myself. There was a boy I liked at my last school, but nothing went further than that. In fact, I never been kissed by anyone as well."

"What? You never been kissed?! How come?" Jason asked, looking shocked and surprised.

Trini sighed deeply as she scooted closer to him. "Honestly? I don't know if I'm worth being kissed or if anyone liked me enough to be kissed. As I mentioned before, I pretty much kept to myself before I moved to Angel Grove, so any thought of kissing anyone, let alone a member of the opposite sex, was completely out of the question."

He reached over and took her hand into his, squeezing it softly. "Wow, that's pretty deep. I can't imagine anyone not wanting to kiss you. I mean, you're gorgeous."

She blushed slightly at what he said. "Thank you, Jason. You're the first person, besides my father, who ever said anything like that to me."

"Well, I meant what I said. And, as I mentioned before, I can't imagine anyone not wanting to kiss you. I'd definitely would if I could."

She looked at him in wonder as she scooted even closer to him. "You would actually kiss me?"

"No doubt I would."

"So, if I asked you, right here and now, to kiss me, would you actually do it?"

Their faces were now a mere inches away from each other. The temperature in her bedroom was reaching a fevered pitch, however, Trini mentally kicked herself for even asking Jason that stupid question. Of course he wouldn't kiss her because, to be honest, he felt that he was out of her league. I mean, if you could just look at her; her beauty, her toughness, her strength and her heart, Trini could have any boy she wants and it clearly wasn't him.

So, for him to hear that she has never been kissed by anyone baffled him to no end.

The question is, would he change that?

"Y-yes, I would. I would kiss you, if you asked me, that is," Jason finally said, feeling the air leaving his lungs when she placed her lips against his ear.

"Then, I would like to have my first kiss with you. Is that okay?" she whispered softly.

"More than okay with me," he replied before their lips finally met each other. Trini had to close her eyes because the feeling of his soft lips against hers was unlike anything she ever experienced before. So, this is what kissing someone feels like. And, boy, she was loving every second of it.

Jason was pleasantly shocked when he felt the soft fullness of her lips pressed against his softly. Sure, he had kissed a lot of girls in his life (and even had the pleasure of kissing Kimberly recently, which was exceptionally wonderful, to say the least) but, being here in the yellow ranger's bedroom, kissing her, well, he never felt anything like this before. Hell, if anything, he could keep kissing her for the rest of life if he could.

After a few more seconds, they reluctantly pulled apart...only to dive back in for their second kiss in record time.

This time, however, their second kiss grew more passionate; with their tongues now dueling for dominance. Trini encircled her hands around Jason's neck and pressed her body closer to him as their kissing intensified. He ended up laying her down on her bed and hovered over her slightly; his hands now roaming her sides as if he was discovering buried treasure. It wasn't long before they ended up engaging in a full on make-out session.

When air finally became a problem, they pulled apart once again. Both of them were breathing heavily as they laid side by side, holding hands and trying to comprehend what just happened and where do they go from here. Trini looked over his shoulder and watched Jason close his eyes and sighing deeply. Something just had to give.

"Well, that was something else," she said, breaking the silence between them.

He chuckled softly as he turned his head to look at her. "You can say that again."

"So...what happens now?" she asked as they were now facing each other; their hands still linked together.

"We take it day by day and see where it leads. All I know is, I really like you and I'd like to spend more time with you," he confessed, causing her to smile brightly.

"I really like you, too. So, one day at a time, right?" Trini asked, still smiling.

"One day at a time. By the way, thank you for allowing me to the first boy to kiss you," Jason said, smiling back at her.

She leaned over and kissed him again, then she pulled back and looked right into his eyes.

"You're welcome. And, thank you for being my first kiss."

 **The End!**

 **New chapter of _At Every Turn_ will be posted soon! Be on the lookout for it!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
